Existence : Juubi No Kami
by Kunaide
Summary: keberadaan yang telah hilang, berada dalam diri ku. seorang remaja yang menjadi pemilik kekuatan dari penguasa dunia. aku, Naruto Uzumaki, sang Jinchuriki dari Juubi No Kami. legenda lama yang telah hilang, kembali di dunia ini. membuat seluruh makhluk bergetar ketakutan.
1. chapter 1

**Existence** : **Juubi no kami**

keberadaan _yang telah hilang, berada dalam diri ku. seorang remaja yang menjadi pemilik kekuatan dari penguasa dunia. aku, Naruto Uzumaki, sang Jinchuriki dari Juubi No Kami. legenda lama yang telah hilang, kembali di dunia ini. membuat seluruh makhluk, bergetar ketakutan._

.

.

 **Genre :** _Action, Superpower_

 **Rating :** _K_

 **Status :** _On Going_

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 :** _Keanehan_

Namaku, Naruto Uzumaki, aku adalah seorang pelajar berusia 16 tahun di Kuoh Academy. Saat ini aku tengah menjalankan masa remaja ku.

Aku tinggal di Block A kota Kuoh. aku seorang yatim piatu karena kedua orang tua ku kecelakaan dan meninggal.

Walau pun begitu, aku bersyukur masih punya satu keluarga yang sangat berarti bagi ku saat ini.

Dia adalah Kushina Uzumaki, Nee-san ku yang sangat aku sayangi. Dia berumur 22 tahun dan berkerja sebagai guru di Kuoh Academy tempat aku bersekolah.

Bicara soal Kuoh Academy. Itu adalah sebuah Academy terkenal di kota Kuoh. Academy itu dulunya hanya berisikan para wanita saja. Tetapi satu tahun yang lalu, sekolah ini mulai membuka nya untuk umum.

Dan saat ini aku berada di kelas 2, lebih tepatnya berada di kelas 2b bersama dengan beberapa teman ku dikelas 1 dulu.

Sistem Academy akan mengacak para siswa jika tahun pelajaran baru dimulai. Mungkin aku bersyukur karena beberapa orang yang kukenal satu kelas dengan ku.

Hyoudou Issei, orang itu salah satu teman ku yang sekelas dengan ku sekarang.

Issei adalah orang yang terkenal di Kuoh Academy karena kemesumannya. Walau pun begitu, dia memiliki sifat yang baik.

Oya..aku dan Issei sudah berteman mulai dari usia 10 tahun. Dulu, rumah ku dan rumahnya bersebelahan.

Tetapi saat aku pindah ke Tokyo karena suatu alasan, kami jarang bertemu. Bahkan tidak bertemu dalam waktu yang lama.

Aku kembali ke Kuoh karena meninggalnya kedua orang tua ku. Saat Nee-san memasukan ku ke Academy ini, Aku bertemu kembali dengan Issei.

Tanpa diduga, itu akan menjadi sebuah reuni yang sangat bagus. Sudah hampir 5 tahun aku tidak bertemu dengan teman kecil ku.

Tetapi, semenjak ia bergabung dengan club Penelitian ilmu gaib. Sepertinya ia menjaga jarak dari ku. Saat itu...

"Hoiy Issei, hari ini biasa kau temani aku ke toko buku ??"

"Maaf Naruto, aku sedang sibuk"

Issei menolak ajakan ku begitu saja dan pergi meninggalkan ku.

"Ini sudah yang sekian kalinya kau menolak, Issei" ucap ku pada diri sendiri.

Aku pergi dengan pertanyaan yang terus berputar di kepala ku. Tingkah aneh Issei ini tidak biasanya terjadi.

"Mungkin memang harus bertanyak langsung" aku berhenti sejenak bermaksud menemui Issei.

Mungkin saat ini dia berada di club penelitian ilmu gaib. Kalau tidak salah ruangan club itu berada di gedung sekolah lama. Aku langsung menuju ke tempat itu tanpa berfikir panjang.

Saat aku mulai memasuki kawasan gedung sekolah lama, hawa yang tidak enak langsung ku rasakan. Udaranya terasa lembab, suasana nya begitu sepi.

Tapi karena rasa penasaran ku, ketakutan ku langsung saja ku buang jauh-jauh. Aku langsung menyusuri lorong dilantai dua.

Tepat di ujung lorong, aku melihat suatu ruangan yang berbeda dari ruangan lainnya. Di pintu itu bertuliskan

"PENELITIAN ILUM GAIB"

Ah..kurasa itu ruangan club penelitian ilmu gaib, tanpa berfikir panjang, aku langsung berinisiatif mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

Setelah aku mengetuknya. Seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam dengan gaya ponytail membuka pintu itu dan langsung menatap ku.

"Ara..Ara..ada seorang pria yang kesini"

Wanita itu mengatakan sesuatu dengan suara yang begitu manja. Tapi, aku terkejut. Aku terkejut karena orang itu adalah salah satu dari Duo Great Onee-sama yang terkenal di penjuru Kuoh Academy.

Akeno Himejima, wanita berparas cantik dengan kulit putih serta rambut hitam mulus yang diikat dengan gaya Ponytail. Dia merupakan siswa kelas 3 yang tinggal di sebuah kuil di ujung Kota Kuoh.

Aku baru ingat, ternyata duo Greet Onee-sama yang mendirikan club penelitian ilmu gaib ini. Tapi, bagaimana bisa seseorang seperti Issei di terima disini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, pemuda-san ??"

Himejima-senpai langsung bertanya pada ku dengan intonasi suara yang halus. Dia benar-benar mempesona, tidak heran semua siswa di Academy memujanya.

"A..aku Naruto Uzumaki, aku kesini karena ingin bertemu dengan Issei. Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan pada nya"

Ya..siapa pun lelaki itu, jika berhadapan dengan wanita cantik Himejima-senpai pasti sangat gugup.

"Ara..Ara..ternyata teman Issei-kun ya, tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggilnya"

Seperti Himejima-senpai memang orang yang sangat baik. Sikapnya sangat ramah dan sopan.

"Ha'i"

"Issei-kun, teman mu datang..katanya ingin menemui mu"

Himejima-senpai memanggil Issei tanpa mempersilahkan ku masuk. Aku tidak tau kenapa, tapi yang terpenting aku ingin membicarakan hal itu pada Issei.

Setelah Himejima-senpai memanggilnya. Issei datang bersama seorang wanita cantik berambut merah Crimson.

Ah...mungkin itu Rias Gremory-senpai. Aku tidak punya waktu terkejut. Ketika aku melihat Issei. Langsung saja ku katakan.

"Issei..ada yang ingin ku katakan pada mu"

Ketika aku mengatakan itu, tatapan Issei pada ku menjadi sinis.

"Maaf, aku tidak punya waktu..lebih baik kau segera pulang"

Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan jawaban Issei. Tatapan dan nada bicara yang sangat sinis membuatku sangat terkejut.

'apa-apaan itu' batin ku

Setelah mengatakan itu, Issei langsung pergi meninggalkan ku didepan pintu. Tapi, aku tidak terima begitu saja dengan jawaban omong kosong itu.

"Tunggu Issei...apa maksud mu..aku tidak mengerti, apa yang terjadi pada mu..."

Aku mencoba masuk untuk memaksa Issei berbicara. Tetapi sebelum aku bisa menginjakan kaki didalam ruangan itu, Himejima-senpai menghentikan ku.

"Maaf Uzumaki, sayangnya Issei sudah mengatakan itu, dan kau tidak boleh masuk"

"Tolong biarkan aku masuk, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Issei"

Aku terus mencoba masuk, tapi sayangnya itu tidak berhasil.

"Akeno..suruh orang itu pergi, dia mengganggu Issei"

Kali ini, orang yang disebut Rias Gremory mengusir ku.

"Apa kau sudah dengar, maaf, kau harus pergi"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Himejima-senpai langsung menutup pintu.

Seperti nya Issei benar-benar membenci ku. Dengan berat hati, aku langsung pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, belakangan ini Issei jarang masuk dikelas. Tetapi yang anehnya, nilai ujian Issei selalu bagus.

Dikelas dia hanya berbicara pada seorang siswa yang populer dikelas kami, yaitu Kiba Yuuto. Mereka terlihat sangat dekat, mungkin karena mereka juga berada di club yang sama.

Setiap aku ingin berbicara pada Issei,dia selalu menghindar dari ku, aku bahkan tidak punya kesempatan untuk menyapanya.

Tetapi suatu ketika, sekali lagi aku mencoba untuk berbicara padanya. Karena aku tidak ingin pertemanan kami hancur begitu saja.

"Issei... tunggu.."

Aku mencoba menghentikan Issei yang ingin pergi keruang clubnya.

Aku bersyukur, kali ini dia berhenti. Mungkin pertemanan kami masih bertahan. Itu lah yang kufikiran.

"Hoiy Issei, apa yang ter-

"Bisa kah kau menjauhi ku.."

Issei memotong perkataan ku, aku benar-benar terkejut dengan sebuah kalimat yang di ucapkan nya.

"A..ahaha..kau suka sekali becanda Issei.."

Aku membalas nya dengan tertawa, aku menganggap itu hanya lelucon..ya..aku berharap itu lelucon. Tapi sayangnya...

"Naruto, kau benar-benar memangganggu ku..dasar sialan...jangan pernah berbicara pada ku lagi"

Sial.. kata-katanya yang kasar benar-benar membuat ku kesal. Aku benar-benar kehilangan kesabaran. Aku harus menyadarkannya segera...

"Apa yang kau katakan bodoh..."

Dengan cepat tangan ku melayang dengan tujuan untuk memukul wajahnya.

Tapi, dia menangkap tangan ku dengan mudah..yang benar saja, pukulan ku yang sangat cepat dengan mudah ditangkapnya.

'apa-apaan dia..' aku tidak menyangkah. Pukulan yang bisa membuat para preman ketakutan ditangkap dengan mudah dengan Issei.

Aku mencoba melepaskan tangan ku dari cengkraman nya, tapi tidak bisa. Cengkraman nya benar-benar sangat kuat.

"Ku peringatkan kepada mu, jika kau berani menyentuh ku atau mendekati ku. Akan ku habisi kau"

Wajah ku penuh keringat, badan ku bergetar, aku merasa takut, takut dengannya. Tatapan mata dan intonasi suaranya. Itu benar-benar menyeramkan.

Seperti iblis...ya..sejenak aku merasa sedang menghadapi iblis. Tapi itu tidak mungkin..Issei adalah teman ku, dia adalah orang baik.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Issei melepaskan cengkraman nya dengan kasar dan meninggalkan ku di lorong yang sepi.

Tatapan matanya masih teringat di benak ku..aku tidak pernah melihat tatap kejam seperti itu.

kecewa, aku benar-benar kecewa. Setelah kejadian itu, aku langsung pergi dari Academy menuju ke taman kota.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai ditaman kota, aku langsung duduk di satu bangku panjang yang memiliki sandaran.

Untuk beberapa saat, aku masih memikirkan tatapan Issei tadi. Itu benar-benar mengerikan. Bagaimana dia bisa seperti itu.

"Ano..permisi.."

Suara lembut seorang wanita menyadarkan ku saat melamun.

Tepat didepan ku, seorang gadis cantik yang memiliki penampilan rambut hitam halus berbicara pada ku.

Wajahnya yang cantik membuat ku gugup. Seperti biasa, saat dekat dengan wanita cantik aku sangat gugup.

"A..ada apa ??" Tanya ku.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini ??" Tanya gadis cantik yang namanya tidak ku ketahui.

Gadis tersebut mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan blazer hitam dan rok kotak-kotak. Jika dilihat, mungkin usia kami sama.

"Silahkan.."

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, gadis tersebut langsung duduk tepat disebelah ku. Untuk beberapa saat aku bingung dengan apa yang harus kulakukan. Suasana canggung ini harus hilang. Aku pun tidak bisa begitu saja langsung pergi. Itu terlihat sangat tidak sopan.

"Maaf...apa aku mengganggu mu ?"

Sial... kegelisahan ku membuatnya merasa dia mengganggu ku..

"Tidak..sama sekali tidak.." dengan spontan aku langsung menepisnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis kearah ku. Dia benar-benar cantik.

"Nama ku Naruto Uzumaki, aku siswa Kuoh Academy"

Sudah ku putuskan, aku akan memperkenalkan diri agar kecanggungan ini hilang.

"Aku Yuma Amano..aku siswa dari Ossan Academy salam kenal"

Gadis itu merespon perkenalan ku dengan baik. Tetapi setelah itu rasa canggung kembali muncul. Tidak ada percakapan apa pun diantara kami.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Uzumaki-san ??"

Akhir nya, Amano-san memulai pembicaraan yang membuat suasana canggung ini hilang kembali.

"Aku hanya sedang bersantai" jawab ku.

Sejenak aku memperhatikan nya. Rasa penasaran ku juga membuat memutuskan bertanya kembali padanya.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini ??" Tanya ku.

Amano-san menjawabnya dengan santai, ia seperti tidak terganggu dengan obrolan ini.

"Setiap pulang dari sekolah, aku memang selalu kesini. Tempat ini memang paling nyaman untuk bersantai" jawabnya.

"Setiap hari ??"

Amano-san tertawa saat aku menanyakan kembali hal itu.

"Ada yang salah Uzumaki-san ??"

Sial..seharusnya aku tidak bertanya tentang itu...aku menyesal...sungguh aku menyesal..

"Ya..aku setiap hari kesini. Soalnya hanya tempat ini yang bisa membuat ku melupakan sejenak semua masalah ku"

Amano-san menjawabnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi yang tak pasti. Ah..mungkin aku kesini juga karena mempunyai masalah.

"Maaf.. seharusnya aku tidak bertanya tentang hal itu" ucapku merasa bersalah.

Amano-san kembali tertawa saat melihat raut wajah ku yang meminta maaf padanya.

"Ini bukan salah mu..."

"Tentu saja salah ku... jika saja aku tidak bertanya, kau pasti tidak memikirkan tentang masalah mu dan membuat raut wajah seperti itu" ucap Naruto.

Ketika aku sedang meminta maaf pada Amano-san, didepan taman lewat seorang penjual es cream. Ah.. inisiatif ku langsung muncul.

Aku langsung bergerak mengambil tas ku menuju ke penjual es cream itu.

"Sudah mau pulang, Uzumaki-san ??" Tanya Amano-san pada ku.

"Ah tidak. Aku mau membeli es cream" aku langsung menjawab pertanyaan Amano-san.

Setelah aku membeli es cream, aku kembali mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Amano-san.

"Ini.."

Aku memberikan satu salah satu es Cream yang ku beli tadi.

"Eh ?!" Amano-san terlihat bingung.

"Sebagai tanda permintaan maaf ku, aku mentraktir mu"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot" Amano-san mencoba menolak.

"Ayolah, ini tidak merepotkan" ucap ku masaih menjulurkan es cream padanya.

"Baiklah, aku menerima nya. Terima kasih" Amano-san mengambil es cream itu dan memakannya.

"Padahal kita baru kenal, tapi kau sudah mentraktir ku"

Amano-san memulai kembali pembicaraan sambil memakan es cream.

"Apa itu salah ??" Tanya ku merasa bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Amano-san.

Menurut ku melakukan kebaikan kepada sesama adalah hal yang wajar.

"Tidak..hanya saja kau terlalu baik"

Lagi-lagi aku tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Amano-san. Apa yang dimaksud dengan baik ??, Jika aku baik, tidak mungkin Issei membenci ku.

"Tidak..aku tidak seperti itu.."

Aku menepis kata-kata yang di ucapkan Amano-san.

Tapi, nada bicara ku yang pelan membuatnya tidak mendengar perkataan ku, ia hanya berfokus memakan es cream dan melihat ku sekali-sekali.

Setelah aku menghabiskan es cream ku, aku memutuskan untuk segara pulang. Berhubung hari juga sudah sore. Mungkin Nee-san aku mengomeliku jika aku pulang terlambat.

"Maaf Amano-san, seperti aku harus pulang"

Aku berpamitan kepada Amano-san yang masih memakan es cream nya.

"Eh..sudah mau pulang ??"

"Iya..hari sudah sore"

Balas ku menjawab pertanyaan Amano-san.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu terima kasih atas es cream nya, Sampai jumpa"

Amano-san mengatakan salam berpisah sambil melambaikan tangannya pada ku, aku pun membalas lambaian itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung menuju ke kamar. Kejadian tadi siang itu membuat ku tidak bersemangat.

Setelah meletakan tas, aku langsung berbaring di tempat tidur sambil menutup wajah ku dengan bantal. Beberapa saat kemudian aku menyingkirkan bantal itu dari wajah ku.

"Pertemanan kami benar-benar sudah hancur...Issei, dirimu yang sekarang itu apa ??"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, mata ku menjadi berat, perlahan aku memejamkan mataku, melepaskan sementara segala masalah dan tidur nyenyak untuk mengakhiri hari ini...

 ** _To be Continue..._**


	2. Chapter 2 :Malaikat Jatuh

**Existence : Juubi no kami**

 _keberadaan yang telah hilang, berada dalam diri ku. seorang remaja yang menjadi pemilik kekuatan dari penguasa dunia. aku, Naruto Uzumaki, sang Jinchuriki dari Juubi No Kami. legenda lama yang telah hilang, kembali di dunia ini. membuat seluruh makhluk, bergetar ketakutan._

 **Genre** : _Action, Superpower_

 **Rating** : _K_

 **Status** : _On Going_

 **Chapter 2 : Malaikat Jatuh**

Ketika aku membuka mata ku, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah langit-langit kamar ku. Mata ku sejenak berpaling kearah jam weker yang berada tepat di meja sebelah tempat tidur ku.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6.30, aku masih punya waktu 45 menit sebelum waktu sekolah tiba.

Langsung saja aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membuka seragam sekolah yang tadi malam ku pakai tidur. Setelah itu aku mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Setelah aku selesai mandi, aku langsung mengambil baju cadangan dilemari pakaian. Setelah selama 10 menit mandi serta mengenakan seragam. Aku langsung menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan sebelum berangkat.

Didapur, Nee-san sudah siap dengan masakannya dan menyusun nya di meja makan. Aku meletakan tas ku di bawah dan mengambil piring.

"Hari ini Nee-san tidak masuk, langsung pergi saja ya, Naru"

"Kenapa Nee-san ??"

"Nee-san mulai hari ini mengambil cuti libur selama seminggu untuk pergi ke Tokyo"

"Eh ?? Tokyo??"

"Ya..Pihak sekolah memberikan tugas kepada Ku untuk menemui beberapa orang penting yang terkait dengan Academy" jelas Nee-san.

"Jadi kapan kau pergi ??"

"Mungkin sekitar jam 12.00 nanti"

"Maaf seperti nya aku tidak bisa mengantar mu Nee-san"

"Ah tidak perlu, pihak Academy yang menjemput ku..."

Nee-san mengatakan hal itu sambil memakan makanannya. Sepertinya aku akan sendirian dirumah selama seminggu ini.

15 menit sudah kuhabiskan waktu ku di meja makan, ketika selesai makan aku langsung mengenakan sepatu dan berpamitan pada Nee-san.

"Naru, untuk sementara saat Nee-san pergi, urus segala hal yang ada dirumah ini ya..aku tidak ingin melihat rumah ini berbeda saat aku pulang nanti"

Nee-san mengatakan itu sebelum aku beranjak pergi menuju Kuoh Academy.

"Aku mengerti Nee-san..hati-hati saat di perjalanan nanti, dan cepat lah pulang"

"Hm...kau juga belajar yang rajin."

"Ya...aku pergi"

Aku langsung bergerak karena tinggal 30 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di Academy, aku langsung bergegas menuju ke kelas, sesampainya di ruangan kelas, mata ku tertuju pada Issei yang asik mengobrol dengan Kiba, sedang siswa yang lain melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa.

Aku langsung menuju meja ku, dan duduk berdiam diri sambil membaca buka yang baru saja ku ambil ke dalam tas ku.

Tanpa terasa, bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi, seluruh siswa kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Seorang guru berkepala botak dan menggunakan kacamata masuk kedalam kelas dan meletakkan beberapa tumpuk buka di mejanya.

"Selamat pagi semuanya"

"Pagi Sensei..."

Seluruh siswa menjawab ucapan selamat pagi dari Sensei.

"Ah..ada babar baik...hari ini kita kedatangan murid mu"

Perkataan Sensei membuat seluruh siswa terfokus pada Sensei.

"Murid baru ??"

"Serius nih ??"

"Kalau cowok kuharap dia tampan"

"Semoga saja wanita cantik.."

Berbagai macam bisikan dari para siswa terdengar jelas. Sepertinya kelas ini kekurangan pria tampan atau pun wanita cantik.

"Argento-san...silahkan masuk"

Ketika Sensei mengatakan itu, seorang wanita berfisik imut membuka pintu dan mulai melangkah kedalam kelas.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut pirang seperti orang Eropa, langsung saja para siswa pria di kelas berteriak dramatis.

"Cewek cantik..."

"Ah...terima kasih kami-sama"

"Akhirnya.."

"Sial..dia imut sekali.."

"Yang benar saja, dia orang Eropa.."

Aku merasa geli melihat tingkah teman sekelas ku ini...yang benar saja, tingkah mereka seperti jomblo yang baru pertama kali melihat wanita cantik..

"Argento-san, silahkan perkenalkan diri mu" ucap Sensei mengintruksikan pada gadis itu.

"Nama saya Asia Argento, saya berasal dari Inggris, kuharap kita semua bisa berteman"

Ya...kejadian yang lebih parah terjadi, sama halnya seperti hewan di kebun binatang yang sangat berisik, seperti itu lah keadaan kelas saat ini.

Para pria di kelas kembali berteriak dramatis seperti orang kesetanan, jika jujur, bisa dibilang mereka benar-benar menyedihkan.

"Baiklah Argento-san, kau bisa duduk disebelah Hyoudou-san, Hyoudou-san silahkan angkat tangan mu"

Issei yang merasa dirinya di sebut langsung mengangkat tangannya. Wajah sialan itu tersenyum saat gadis yang bernama Asia

itu tersenyum padanya.

Setelah itu, Sensei langsung memulai pelajaran pertama, dan seluruh siswa sudah dalam keadaan yang kondusif.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukan pukul 11.00, bel istirahat pun berbunyi, aku langsung menuju kantin untuk membeli beberapa makanan untuk mengisi perut.

Keadaan Kantin sangat ramai seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya aku benci keadaan ini. Karena mengantri, terkadang membuat ku tidak dapat makanan karena habis.

Setelah tiga menit mengantri tiba-tiba para antrian bubar..aku merasa aneh, ada apa ini sebenarnya.

Ah..ternyata penyebabnya karena duo great Onee-sama dan para anggota klubnya berjalan kearah salah satu meja di kantin.

Para siswa mengerumuni jalan mereka seakan seluruh anggota club penelitian ilmu gaib adalah seorang artis papan atas.

Tapi ini menguntungkan, aku tidak perlu takut kehabisan makanan di kantin, karena saat ini hanya aku yang mengantri.

Beberapa roti dan minuman ku beli, setelah sudah mendapatkan semuanya, aku langsung pergi ke atap untuk memakan makanan ku.

Alasan aku makan di atap karena tepat itu sangat jarang ada siswa yang datang. Lagi-lagi aku diuntungkan dengan hal ini.

Di atap gedung sekolah juga terdapat tempat berteduh yang nyaman dari sinar matahari, ditempat itu juga disediakan bangku dan meja yang terlihat nyaman untuk makan.

Bukannya aneh, tempat bagus seperti ini seharusnya ramai diminati para siswa. Tapi kenapa malah sebaliknya ??.

Sayangnya aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan itu, karena waktu istirahat tinggal 10 menit lagi.

Setelah menghabiskan seluruh makan ku, tepat saat itu juga terdengar bunyi bel dimulainya kembali pelajaran. Sialnya aku tidak sempat bersantai setelah selesai makan.

Sesampainya dikelas, aku melihat Asia Argento sedang mengobrol akrab dengan Issei dan Kiba Yuuto. Jika dilihat dengan teliti, aku yakin wanita itu juga bagian dari club penelitian ilmu gaib.

Ah...benar-benar club yang merepotkan, apa hebatnya club itu. Hanya berisikan orang-orang yang sombong.

Setelah kejadian di gedung sekolah lama, penilaian ku terhadap Duo Great Onee-sama menjadi buruk. Dua wanita cantik yang di puja para siswa Kuoh hanya bualan.

Hanya penampilan saja yang cantik, tingkah mereka sangat sombong. Aku benar-benar benci dengan orang seperti itu.

Aku mengambil buku pelajaran selanjutnya, dan saat itu Sensei juga sudah masuk di kelas kami untuk mulai pembelajaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Singkat cerita, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, pembelajaran pun berakhir dan para siswa segera pulang kerumahnya masing-masing.

Aku tidak bisa pulang karena wali kelas ku memanggil ku, ah.. merepotkan, pasti ini karena semalam aku absen dalam beberapa mata pelajaran karena pergi ke taman kota.

Aku pun pergi ke ruangan Guru. Disana Sensei sudah menunggu dan bersiap untuk mengomeli ku. Syukurlah Nee-san ke Tokyo, jika hari ini dia masuk kerja..mungkin aku akan hajar oleh Nee-san. Terima kasih Kami-sama.

Setelah beberapa Omelan yang di keluarkan oleh wali kelas ku. Dia akhirnya memberikan ku hukum jika masalah ini tidak mau sampai ke Nee-san.

Dasar Sensei botak sialan..dia memanfaatkan ku. Bagaimana bisa dia memberikan ku hukuman untuk membersihkan toilet.

Haaa... seperti nya hari ini aku akan pulang larut malam. Toilet yang ku bersihkan sangat banyak, tidak mungkin semua nya siap dengan cepat. Dasar.. benar-benar merepotkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Singkat cerita, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 20.00, dan syukur lah semua hukuman ku sudah ku laksanakan, aku meregangkan tubuh ku yang terasa kaku, untuk beberapa saat aku duduk di bangku lorong lantai dua sambil meminum air.

Yap..tinggal melaporkan pada Sensei, dan aku bisa pulang dengan cepat. Setelah pulang mungkin aku akan menghibur diri ku dengan main game. Itu ide yang bagus..

Aku berjalan menuju ke ruang guru, sebenarnya baru pertama kali aku pulang selarut ini dari Academy, disini benar-benar sepi, udara nya juga dingin.

Ruangan guru terletak di lantai dua ruang paling ujung di lorong ini, sebelumnya Sensei mengatakan pada ku, jika sudah selesai temui dia di Ruang Guru untuk melaporkan hukuman ku.

Eh... Sensei sialan, ruangan guru terkunci, itu artinya semua guru sudah pulang dan hanya aku yang masih disini. Aku benar-benar kesal, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku akan menemui Sensei besok. Untuk sekarang lebih baik aku segera pulang.

Setelah keluar dari gedung, aku bertemu dua wanita yang mengenakan jubah dan mereka membawa sesuatu di punggungnya yang di lapisi sebuah kain.

Hee..ada dua wanita yang menuju ke Academy, ada apa ini ?? Dan, penampilan mereka aneh. Saat berpaspasan, mereka menatap ku..aku merasa tidak nyaman dan berjalan lebih cepat untuk pulang.

Setelah sudah agak jauh dari Academy, aku bernafas lega. Ah..tiba-tiba aku menyadari sesuatu, Kota ini terasa sangat sepi dari biasanya.

Apa maksudnya ini. Yang pertama, ada dua wanita yang masuk ke Academy dengan pakaian yang aneh dan seperti membawa sesuatu. Yang kedua, suasana Kota terasa lebih sepi dari biasanya, ini masih pukul 20.30, kemana semua orang. Dan yang terakhir. Aku merasakan sedang diawasi oleh seseorang.

Perasaan ku menjadi tidak enak, aku mempercepat langkah ku untuk bisa sampai dirumah. Sialnya, kepanikan membuat ku salah jalan. Bagaimana bisa aku sampai di taman Kota. Ah..aku mengutuk kebodohan ku ini. Seharusnya aku belok saat di perempatan tadi, tapi karena panik aku berjalan lurus tanpa melihat arah lain.

Aku memutuskan untuk berbalik arah. Tapi, ini benar-benar tidak terduga. Aku terkejut saat Seorang laki - laki memakai jas berada di depan ku dan melihatku dengan tatapan buas, tatapan matanya sungguh menakutkan. Ini sama seperti saat Issei menatap ku.

Siapa dia ?? Apakah seorang preman ??, Mungkin tidak, ini benar-benar berbeda, aku bisa merasakan dengan langsung. Perasaan yang mengerikan terpancar dari mata nya. Dia bukan orang biasa.

Tidak mungkin preman memiliki hal seperti ini, Tidak, ini sesuatu yang lebih berbahaya. Perasaan ini seperti hawa membunuh

Karena hawa itu, tubuh ku menjadi berkeringat, perlahan orang itu berjalan mendekat kearah ku.

"Ah..waktu yang tepat untuk menemui mu"

Dia berbicara, suaranya yang agak berat itu terdengar jelas.

"Apa aku mengenal mu ?" ucap ku pada Orang itu.

"Tentu saja, kau Naruto Uzumaki..aku sudah memantau mu dari awal sejak kau bertemu Rayner di tempat ini"

Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ku mengerti. Aku tidak mengenal orang orang bernama Raynare.

"Rayner ?? Mungkin kau salah orang, aku tidak mengenal nama itu"

"Hm..kalau begitu, biasanya dia menggunakan nama Amano Yumma ?"

Perkataan nya membuatku terkejut, ternyata dia mencari Amano-san. Dan aku juga baru tau Amano Yuuma adalah nama samaran. Siapa sebenarnya dia.

"Siapa kau ?? Dan kenapa kau mencari Amano-san ??" Aku menanyakan hal itu untuk mencari tau apa tujuannya.

"Nama ku Dohnaseek, aku salah satu dari malaikat jatuh, tujuan ku hanyalah untuk membunuh Raynare, kalau kau bisa bekerja sama. Kau tidak akan terluka sedikit pun, jadi katakan dimana Raynare sekarang."

Apa yang dikatakan oleh orang yang bernama Dohnaseek membuat terkejut, dia datang untuk membunuh Amano-san dan dia mengatakan itu dengan santai..sialan..

"Bisa cepat kau kat-

Belum sempat dia selesai berkata, aku langsung melempar tas ku kepadanya. Tas itu membuatnya teralihkan sedikit. Aku langsung mengambil kesempatan itu dan menendangnya.

Yap..tendangan ku berhasil mengenai perutnya..pria itu sedikit tergeser kebelakang. Melihat hal itu aku sedikit tersenyum mengejek kearahnya.

"Maaf..tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan mu membunuh Amano-san"

Walau pun aku siswa SMA, tapi aku sudah menguasai ilmu bela diri dengan sangat baik. Aku menjuarai olimpiade pertarungan bebas saat di Tokyo dulu. Wajar saja, ayah ku dulu seorang atlit bela diri. Jadi saat aku berumur 12 tahun, dia yang melatih ku.

Tapi, orang itu tidak merasakan efek sakit sedikit pun, wajahnya malah memberikan senyuman. Dan dia membersihkan debu pada bagian yang ku tendang tadi.

Hal ini sudah ku duga, dia memang kuat. Tendangan sekuat tenaga seperti itu tidak berefek sedikit pun padanya.

"Sepertinya begitu, kau sudah memberikan jawaban mu..baiklah, sayang sekali kau harus ku siksa agar mengatakan yang sebenarnya"

Aku tidak memberikan kesempatan padanya, gerakan ku yang gesit langsung menyerang pertahanan orang itu. Aku terus memberikan pukulan kuat kearah wajah dan sesekali memberikan tendangan ke arah perutnya.

Sial..dia menangkis semuanya dengan mudah. Aku mengambil jarak beberapa langkah kebelakang.

Kali ini aku kembali menyerang, dia kembali menangkisnya.

"Lumayan juga gerakan mu, tapi masih terlalu lemah" ucap orang yang bernama Dohnaseek.

Satu pukulan nya mengenai wajah ku. Ueghhh..sakit..sakit sekali.. pukulannya terasa sangat kuat, jika saja aku tidak membelokkan pukulannya, mungkin rahang ku bisa langsung patah.

Pukulannya membuat ku tercampak kebelakang. Orang itu tidak memberikan ku kesempatan, dia datang kepada ku, mata ku bergerak liar memperhatikan nya.

aku berusaha memblok semua serangannya, pukulannya benar-benar kuat, tangan ku terasa pegal. aku tidak bisa terus seperti ini, disana..

Satu celah, aku menemukan celah di pertahanan nya, tidak ku sia-sia kan. aku memutar tubuh ku dan menghantam kepala dengan tumit. yap..perfect, Seketika wajah orang itu menghantam lantai taman.

Sepertinya sudah selesai. Itu adalah serangan terkuat ku.. kemungkinan bisa sadar adalah 1%. Tendangan ku bisa membuat nya langsung geger otak.

Aku berdiri menatap orang yang bernama Dohnaseek. Dia pingsan tergeletak disana. Aku merasa sudah selesai dan langsung mengambil tas. tapi seperti nya niat ku untuk langsung pulang ke rumah terhenti saat ketika...

Ugghhh...rasa sakit yang amat dahsyat tiba-tiba kurasakan. Aku melihat dada ku tertusuk sebuah tombak..dan tombak itu bercahaya, apa ini ?? saat aku mencoba mencabutnya benda itu menghilang.

ughhhh..darah mulai keluar dari mulut ku, apa yang terjadi...kenapa tiba-tiba aku bisa tertusuk.

"Sayang sekali...kau manusia yang berguna jika menjadi bawahan ku, tapi sayang sekali semua kemampuan mu sia-sia"

Dohnaseek, orang itu yang melakukan ini. aku terkejut. tapi, tubuh ku mulai lemas, Aku seketika terduduk sambil menahan rasa sakit ini, rasa sakit yang luas biasa.

Tenyata orang yang bernama Dohnaseek itu masih sadar, bahkan keadaannya masih sangat sehat. Sudah dipastikan dia bukan manusia.

Setelah menyerang ku dari belakang, orang itu mencengkram rambut ku dan mencampakkan ku dengan kuat kearah air pancur di taman itu.

Sakit... ini terasa dua kali lebih sakit dari sebelumnya., tulang ku seperti nya patah. Kekuatan nya bukan manusia.

Orang itu, matanya menatap ku dengan pandangan kejam, wajahnya tidak menggambarkan ekspresi apa pun, tapi aku bisa merasakan hawa membunuhnya terasa lebih kuat.

Tubuh ku benar-benar mati rasa. Tapi syukur nya kesadaran ku masih stabil.

"Aku benar-benar kagum, bahkan setelah keadaan mu seperti ini kau masih bisa bertahan "

Aku tidak tau apa yang dikatakannya pujian atau tidak, tapi aku juga tidak menyangka jika kesadaran ku masih normal walau pun tubuh ku mati rasa.

"Satu kesempatan lagi, bagaiman jika kau menjadi bawahan ku, dan katakan dimana Rayner.."

Apa itu ? Apa itu semacam negosiasi ?? Menukar Amano-san dengan nyawa ku ?? Mana mungkin ku lakukan itu bodoh, aku bahkan tidak tau rumah nya dimana.

"Tidak ada jawaban ??, Hm...sayang sekali, baiklah..mati lah dengan tenang"

Dari ketiadaan, orang itu membuat suatu tombak dengan bentuk lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya menusuk dada ku. Ternyata memang benar dia bukan manusia.

Aku melihat jelas di tangannya muncul sebuah cahaya, dan cahaya itu membentuk tombak. ...

Aku menutup mata karena sudah pasrah dengan keadaan ku, apa ini menjadi akhir hidup ku ?, Menyedihkan. Aku sudah kehilangan orang tua ku, lalu kehilangan teman ku, dan sekarang aku mati ??.

Dann kemudian, ledakan yang lumayan besar terjadi di taman kota itu.

 ** _To Be Continue..._**


End file.
